borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Is farming the gift shop worth it?
And by that I mean, can you get legendary(orange) weapons from it? I've gone through it about 5 or 6 times, not seen a single orange. Now, I know that's really not much by normal standards, but the loot drop rate seems to have been upped considerably throughout the entire DLC, so I wanted to check and see if anyone has gotten an orange before going back and wasting my time more. I mean, yeah, it paid me back that 7 million I lost when Knoxx killed me with his claptrap minions, but I haven't really seen anything good from it. On that note, never ignore suicide claptraps. Especially if you aren't Lilith. Laserrobotics (talk) 02:03, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Wait, you died to Knoxx and co? Either way, I've gotten several orange weapons from the gift shop. It's faster than doing craw runs, easier than New Haven used to be, and it's compact. I like it! YSoSrsCat 02:14, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I was scoped in on Knoxx not paying attention to his minions and a couple swarmed me. I had the unfortunate luck of them being the last ones anywhere close enough for me to shoot, and Knoxx wasn't down enough to finish off, so I lost a sizable amount of money. As for what I was asking, I guess I just haven't had much luck with the gift shop. I'll try again a couple times. Laserrobotics (talk) 01:18, October 16, 2010 (UTC) I picked up a Vicious Orion (Light Orange rarity) on my very first run through the gift shop, so I suspect there's a chance for good loot in the somewhere :} Abyss Raider I've also got the feeling that the chances of getting an orange weapon in one of those chests has been decreased. But none the less I have gotten quite a few. But often I only one or two purples if I'm lucky. So my advice would be: Just loot the gift shop whenever you load up the tatarus station, as it doesn't take many seconds :) 04:46, October 15, 2010 (UTC) I beay the game on playthrough 2 with Brick and Lilith. I have been to the gift shop 30 times combined and have never gotten a single orange. MJ7421 19:20, October 15, 2010 (UTC)MJ7421 I tried farming the Gift Shop, and was pleasantly surprised by how many Orange weapons I got. I did 10 runs (so, 180 red chests) and got 9 Orange weapons, which I think is a pretty good result, and better than I would expect from opening 180 random red chests in the vanilla game or Knoxx. The actual Oranges were ordinary, apart from quite a nice Orion. What surprised me was how few Purples I got: just 5. This is way worse than I would expect for 180 random chests. Admittedly the sample size is too small for reliability, so it may just have been good & bad luck, respectively. Has anybody else noticed a lack of Purples in the Gift Shop? Outbackyak 09:36, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Can't say I have but then agian I've only done 3 runs before moveing on to Playthough 2. I'm working on DLC4 Playthought 2 now. waldo2000 12:06, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Ever since I downloaded it, I've gotten four oranges from skag piles, good ones too. Haven't done the gift shop farm yet, but it does make up for the New Haven update with white chests. 14:31, October 15, 2010 (UTC) While i have found Orange weapons in those chests, i have not found any that where worth keeping as i have found tons of great stuff from my many kills on Craw. If you have not been able to kill Craw or simply dont have the patience to do Armory runs then the gift shop is a good place to farm for its ease and number of chests. However you will not get pearlecents from Robo only Knoxx.Veggienater 15:32, October 15, 2010 (UTC) I agree Outback, I have never had a single purple weapon spawn from any of those chests yet, I've only ran it a couple times, but still, nothing. Abyss Raider 17:45, October 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that I've got a couple of oranges at least in there. I know I've picked up oranges in dlc4. I haven't been impressed by any of the guns I've seen in 4, maybe that's a result of too many armory and craw runs. Average stuff just doesn't mean much anymore.Player8410 18:36, October 15, 2010 (UTC) In a word: Yes. In another word: No. You'll oftentimes find some good Oranges (and by 'good' I mean as in "It'll work for now, as it's better than what I already have"), but you'll eventually find much, MUCH better Legendaries in item-drops from enemies, and quite possibly, from chests. So yeah, you'll find good ones, but not the best...MisterJoshua 20:01, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Nope. W00T! Block over.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 01:53, October 16, 2010 (UTC)01:52, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Changed my mind. After a while you can get great weapons from it. Just got a 61 Chimera 1019 dam, scope, x4 proc. Its the 5th best I have, but I count that as good loot MJ7421 21:33, October 17, 2010 (UTC)MJ7421 0_o That's crazy I just picked up a Chimera from a run through the gift shop yesterday also XD I also grabbed a Savior and a Volcano, all in the same run :D So yeah I think there are some decent drops to be had down there. Abyss Raider 23:36, October 17, 2010 (UTC)